fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Compulsion
Compulsion (強制 Kyōsei lit. Forcing) is a Caster Magic which allows the user to exert mental control over the others. It is a hard form of magic that needs training and practice to have mastery over. It is popularly known as Mind Control (マインドコントロール Maindo Kontorōru) Description Compulsion's main use is, as the name and the epithet says, to subjugate another person's will and forcing him or her to obey the user's orders and commands. It is hard to master and requires training and practice to be more effective. The more the user knows about the brain anatomy, the more effective it becomes. The stronger forms of Compulsion make the victim's eyes became large and empty, and when much force is used in the Compulsion it can also generate an aura of darkness around the victim The reason that makes the Compulsion different from many other mind-influencing abilities is that the Compulsion makes the victim think the idea is coming from themselves. Although lesser forms of it can be detected by the victim, stronger Compulsions will make the victim do the orders and actions believing that they want to. This can, for example, turn someone's best friend into their worst enemy in seconds and he will not even realize he is being controlled This magic has many layers of ability. The lesser form of Compulsion is like a whip, making the victim anxious and inquiet, after the command is done the victim is free from the magic, not even realizing they have been under it, although this form is flawed because some users can note the control placed on their minds. This form is called Coercion (威圧 Iatsu) Also, there is a subtle form of Compulsion that is called Whispering (ささやき Sasayaki). Although effective, it requires patience. Using it, the Compulsion is used during a conversation and, softly, through simple sugestions, the victim's mind itself will fill the empty spaces and develop the idea, allowing it to come naturally and thus, enhancing the effects. However, it takes time and patience and also, as the victim's mind develop the ultimate order, the user must be aware that it can also develop the wrong order and perform the wrong actions More stronger forms of use vary it's effects. The strongest form of Compulsion will made the victim worship the user as a God and obey any of his orders without questioning, even became pleasant into completing the tasks to the point they will not even eat or sleep if the user does not command them into doing so. This form is called Enslaving (奴隷 Dorei). This form of Compulsion is banned from use by the Magic Council because it damages the brain and, if lifted, that is a chance that the victim will die as a side-effect A strong form, but not as dark as the one above is, is the more commonly used, in which the mage commands the victim and they will naturally obey. However, as they believe the order is from themselves, they will not be able to fight it. The more complex form of it is the Concilium (評議 Hyōgi lit. Deliberation), in which the user affects an entire mass of people through Compulsion. The more the people, the harder is to keep the Compulsion in effect. Using it the Concilium, it's easier to command a crowd to perform a hard task for a single person, for example, hunting someone. However, it is still possible to deliver personal orders to each person, although it will be extremely more harder to control them this way Normally, Mages who are born with this kind of magic have access to it in a "crude" form, making someone do something they strongly want and is unwittingly used, and, as the victim thinks the order is their own idea, both user and victim has no knowledge of it. This form is called Directing (大手 Ōte lit. Leading) Side Effects Normal and weak forms of Compulsion do not leave any kind of permanent or side effect. However, that are forms that do. The use of Enslaving damages the brain of the subject and, when strong enough, replaces the victim's mind with the magic itself, making the victim a slave pleasured to complete all orders from the user to the point they do not even sleep, drink or eat if the user does not command. For example, if the user commands them to have fun, they will immediately have fun for an infinity amount of time until the user ceases it. Normally, after lifted, it damages the brain permanently and leaves the victim senil, but when it replaces the mind the victim dies immediately after the control ends, as if the Compulsion was the only thing keeping them alive Whispering, although unarguably the most effective form of Compulsion, has it's problem being the same as it effectiveness: As the mind of the victim is what formulates the idea, with the user only giving the sugestions, it is possible for the Compulsion to backfire and the mind develop another, completely different idea based in a wrong line of thought, and thus, performing an completely different order When much strength is put on it, the pupils of the subject became larger and completely empty, showing they are under control, although them do not note this, and even if they look in a mirror, they will not realize the use of Compulsion. Also, it the Compulsion is used with much strength, an aura appears in the victim Weaknesses The main weakness of Compulsion is the same thing it tames: Will. People with strong willpower can resist the use of Compulsion over them and can even break free of control if it placed over them. However, such a resistance is relatively rare as the victim must be aware that the mage wants to control them. Telepaths are able to note when someone is under Compulsion when reading their minds, and they describe it as the given order resonating on their mind, time after time, until the order is completed, when the sound suddenly disappears. In an Enslaved, the mind is completely emtpy the only thought given is the order itself Also, Healing Magic and Telepathy can actually lift the Compulsion placed in someone, when Telepathy is used, the victim will find the lifting extremely painful, but with Healing Magic they do not even feel nothing. It is unknown why this difference occurs